Ven a mis brazos
by Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista
Summary: Cuando al situación lo demanda, Donnie debe actuar para animar a su hermanito. (Basado en TMNT 2012)


**Nada que decir amigos míos, solo gocen ustedes de esta idea que acaparó mi mente toda la semana jejeje.**

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**VEN A MIS BRAZOS**

Meses había sido el tiempo que pasó desde que Cabeza de Piel se fue a la Dimensión X, provocándole en sus amigos la culpa de haber fracasado en esa misión. Desde esos días en adelante, Miguel Ángel evitaba por completo el hablar sobre él a cualquier costo, toda cosa que se lo recordaba hacía que el pequeño se desanimara por completo, y ello les hacía sentir mal a sus hermanos porque era más que obvio que el menor apreciaba más que a nada a su mejor amigo.

Habían momentos en los que lo observabas echado boca abajo en el sillón y con la mirada dirigida únicamente al suelo, siempre que estaba triste o incluso reflexivo solía posicionarse así, ello significaba que nada andaba bien con él, pero si tu te atrevías a preguntarle qué era lo que tenía la única respuesta que conseguías de su parte era: "No me pasa nada todo esta bien" Con una sonrisa te lo decía, no se atrevía a seguir soportando más cuestionamientos de su familia.

Esta situación momentánea (Ya que no solía ocurrir a menudo) puso a Donatello un tanto preocupado, en las últimas semanas se la pasó en su habitación pensando en cómo animar a su hermanito, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, era Cabeza de Piel quién podía ayudarlo, lamentablemente no tenía los medios para devolvérselo, choco sus puños contra la mesa en señal de impotencia, el sonido del golpe resonó por todo el lugar haciendo eco.

Fue en ese instante en el que reaccionó, ¡Cabeza de Piel podía ayudarlo! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Sus labios formaron una enorme curva de emoción, podía ser la idea más loca que haya tenido su complicada mente, pero sus neuronas estaban lo suficientemente cansadas de tanto pensar.

No quedaba de otra, al menos debía de intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Unas semanas después, Mikey salía de la cocina con los ánimos por el suelo, había sido un día muy aburrido, y no estaba con el humor suficiente para buscar algo con qué entretenerse.<p>

—Demonios. – Se dejó caer en el sofá, sus ojos se movían lentamente observando su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve.

De repente, y con nostalgia se pone a pensar en su amigo cocodrilo una vez más, pensaba en sus adentros cómo estaría ¿Vivo o muerto? ¿Perdido o a salvo? La angustia no podía con él.

—¡Hey Mikey! – Lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas, era Donnie.

El pequeño levanto la mirada con pesadez, luego de girar la cabeza sus pupilas expresaron sorpresa por lo que apreciaba en estos instantes.

—Donatello… ¿Qué…? – Su voz no podía expresar nada, solo la alegría envuelta en tristeza.

—Cabeza de Piel quiere un abrazo. – El genio estaba con un disfraz de cocodrilo muy curioso, las costuras hechas a mano estaban muy bien trabajadas, aunque eso no quitaba saber que quién lo hizo era un principiante, la cara de Donnie parecía estar dentro la boca del animal del que se vistió, los ojos de este eran dos botones color ámbar, y esta más que obvio decir que la piel del disfraz era verde oscuro, solo el pecho era más claro, las muñecas y tobillos eran envueltas por unas cintas de tela color gris. A simple vista, se le veía muy tierno así.

Miguel Ángel no sabía como describir lo que sentía, en contra de su propia voluntad dejó expresar las lágrimas que tanto anhelaba por dejar salir.

—D…Donnie. – Se acercó al sonrojado muchacho con temor de estar soñando, después de analizar lo que estaba pasando su cuerpo actuó por impulso, extendió sus brazos rodeando a su hermano para atraerlo a él con desesperación, mientras lloraba en su hombro con más ganas. - ¡Gracias Donnie! –Aumentó la intensidad del abrazo, notando como el recién nombrado correspondía a tal afecto.

—No hay de que… hermanito.

En términos graciosos, un adolescente disfrazado de un tierno cocodrilo abrazaba a otro, el cual estaba muy conmovido por todo lo ocurrido.

El genio sabía que hizo lo correcto, aunque haya sido un poco vergonzoso no le importaba, ya que si se trataba de su hermano menor, no había nada en el mundo que le evitara hacer todo lo posible por su bienestar.

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**Lo sé, es muy corto, pero admítanlo, les conmovió. **

**Si no me encuentran muy activa es porque esto de los exámenes me están volviendo loca, se supone que debo estar haciendo mi tarea en estos momentos ¡Pero ya que! Unos minutos de distracción no dañan a nadie. **

**Gomenasai chicos y chicas, siento que esta vez voy a tardar en actualizar mi Fic de las TMNT… Y eso que ni siquiera lo he empezado XD**

**Bueno, debo irme a terminar mi tarea o si no mamá me regañara (Por no decir gritar) Jejeje**

**¡BYE, BYE! **


End file.
